Exoskeleton vs. Grandma
“' '” is the 6th episode in Season 1 of Lab Rats. It first aired on April 6, 2012 on Disney Channel and April 30, 2012 on Disney XD. Plot Tasha's mom comes to visit and she must pretend that Adam, Bree and Chase are their staff. Meanwhile Davenport's prized invention, a super strength and laser empowered exoskeleton suit, malfunctions, after Chase reverses its controls, to get back at Leo for stealing his presenting job. However, it ends up unleashing destructive power on the household, making Leo's grandma even more suspicious of the family. Story The episode starts off with Leo looking at a bunch of Davenport's inventions that he has on display. He accidentally activates an compressed air canister. After asking Davenport if he is having a 'garage sale for geeks', Leo learns from Davenport that he and Chase are preparing for 'The Call'. Chase explains that once a year, he and Davenport present all of Davenport's recent inventions to all the international buyers. Leo says that he wants in on the call, but Chase tries to keep Davenport from letting him join. Leo then tries to convince Donald that he is great at selling things. While 'modeling' an electron field destabilize, Leo accidentally touches the metal stand with it and is shot backward, hitting the wall. Later that same day, Tasha is talking with her mother on the phone. She reluctantly states "Yes, Mom. You should come visit." The camera zooms out to show Adam using Leo as weights, Davenport experimenting with a new invention, and Chase and Bree playing catch, with Bree using her super speed. Tasha tells her mother not to visit today, she goes on to make up an excuse that Donald is sick. She tells her mother that he just puked in her purse before hanging up. Davenport tells Tasha that her mother will eventually have to visit, and Tasha explains that she doesn't want her mother to visit because if she spots anything weird, she will use it as an excuse to move in. After a few minutes, Tasha's mother arrives and Davenport goes to the lab. After greeting Tasha and Leo, Rose asks who Adam, Bree, and Chase are. Tasha introduces them as the following: Adam- the chef, Bree- personal trainer, and Chase as Leo's man nanny, or "manny". Chase arrives in the lab and presents his script for 'The Call.' Leo rejects his idea and says they should wing it, with Donald agreeing. Chase gets annoyed and he shows this by interrupting Donald and Leo's handshake. He tells Mr. Davenport that they are the dynamic duo, and Leo could easily mess up everything or "He could get electrocuted... again." Davenport says that they could use Leo's help, because this year, he is unveiling one of his best inventions. He reveals his newest invention, the exoskeleton, to them 'game-show style'. It is a suit that has the power of ten men and can fit in all sizes. Chase gets upset after Davenport tells Leo that he can demo it instead of Chase. In his mind, Chase formulates a plan for revenge, and after Donald and Leo leave the lab, he tampers with the controls on the exoskeleton. Rose and Tasha finish up with a tour of the house, with Rose complaining about the amount of technology in the house. Rose asks what Adam is going to be preparing, and Tasha covers for him by saying he'll prepare spaghetti. Then, Bree pulls Rose away, suggesting they do some exercises. After doing some stretches to distract Rose from Adam who was using his bionics (super strength and heat vision), Bree asks if Rose wants to learn a move that will strengthen her core while crushing a man's windpipe. Tasha jokes around, saying that Bree got kicked out of book club for that. Instead, Bree teaches Rose how to do a move that she calls 'pick up the hat', however when Rose kicks the air, she nearly falls, causing Bree to use her super speed to help. She quickly covers with a joke. Meanwhile, Chase and Leo are in the midst of 'The Call.' Chase gets annoyed after Leo "steals his thunder." To make the buyers forget about the small argument between the two, Davenport suggests unveiling his exoskeleton. Chase's mood quickly changes as he encourages Leo to demo the exo. However, while the demo is occurring, the exoskeleton goes haywire, smashing Davenport's inventions and cutting the connection with the buyers. After smashing all the inventions, the exoskeleton goes after Davenport. While hiding behind a desk, Chase accidentally reveals that he tampered with the exoskeleton. The exoskeleton reaches them, but just before it destroys Davenport, the battery dies. While fixing the exoskeleton, and lecturing Chase, an annoyed Tasha comes downstairs and tells Leo, Chase and Davenport that they need to come upstairs. After telling Chase he will not be allowed on the next call, Davenport goes upstairs. Leo apologizes saying he was just trying to help, but an angry Chase yells at him saying, "You got the sizzle, you got the steak, you got the whole cow!" He then tromps upstairs with Leo following after. After they both leave the lab, the exoskeleton comes back to life. They arrive upstairs as Adam is finishing up dinner. Donald apologizes to Rose, making excuses, and Leo watches Adam cooking. After a few minutes, they all sit down to dinner, but as Adam is serving, it is shown that he completely messed it up. As Tasha tries to convince her mom that everything is normal, the exoskeleton bursts into the room. After unsuccessfully trying to convince Rose the exoskeleton is a butler, the family is forced to hide as the exoskeleton begins attacking. Donald tries throwing pillows at it and Leo manages to sneak down to the lab and get the electron field destabilize. Instead of doing it himself, he tells Chase he should do it. They both make up and decide to take down the exo together. When they first fail, Rose kicks the exo saying, "No one lays a hand on my grandson!" Chase and Leo try again, this time successfully taking down the exo. Donald then has to explain to Rose that Adam, Bree, and Chase are not the staff, but actually part of the family. Rose is totally okay with this, but suggests she move in. Later that night, the family is sitting, waiting for pizza to arrive. When it arrives, Leo uses the exoskeleton to scare off the pizza guy, getting the family free pizza. Cast Main Cast * Billy Unger as Chase Davenport * Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport * Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport * Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley * Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport Recurring Cast *Angel Parker as Tasha Davenport *Telma Hopkins as Rose Dooley Mentioned Cast * Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport Trivia * In this episode, Donald said that Adam, Bree and Chase were his brother's kids. This is foreshadowing Bionic Showdown when they discover Douglas is their real father. *This episode is the debut of Leo's grandmother, Rose. * This episode aired on Disney Channel before Disney XD. *Adam pretends to be a chef, Bree pretends to be Tasha's personal trainer and Chase pretends to be Leo's Manny. (Man nanny) *Tasha set the Lab Rats with the wrong jobs to their abilities. Adam is dumb and Tasha puts him as a chef, Chase has no idea how to babysit, and Bree sort of fit for the job. They would have been more productive if Adam was the personal trainer, Bree was the babysitter, and Chase was the chef. However, Adam's cooking skills are shown to vary throughout the series. *This is the first episode where the Exoskeleton is shown. The Exoskeleton also appeared in Bionic Showdown and Simulation Manipulation, marking it's second and third appearance. * This is the first episode where Leo and Chase had a Cheo moment. * This is also the first episode where Leo and Chase had a conflict with each other. * This is the first episode where the problem isn't caused by Leo. * This is the first episode which is featured only at the Davenport Household and he Lab. * Tasha tells the Lab Rats to turn invisible. Ironically, Douglas gave Bree this ability in Brother Battle. Goofs *Chase uses his bionic force field in front of Rose, after Adam was warned not to use bionics while she was there. Despite this, Rose didn't react and seemed to not care. *At 4:30 Rose had already put her glasses into her purse, but in the next scene she was holding them in her hands again Memorable Quotes Gallery Transcript Userbox Codename: ExoskeletonVSGrandma Category:Rose Dooley Category:Adam Related Pages Category:Bree Related Pages Category:Chase Related Pages Category:Leo Related Pages Category:Donald Related Pages Category:Tasha Related Pages Category:Spring Episodes Category:2012 Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:April Episodes Category:Aired episodes Category:Pages with quotes Category:Guest Character Category:Recurring Cast Category:Episodes with guest stars Category:Minor characters Category:Minor Cast Category:Episodes with the Original Lab Category:Rose Related Pages Category:Episodes with Rose Category:Episodes when Leo is Nearly Killed Category:Episodes with Tasha Category:Episodes written by Ron Rappaport Category:Episodes directed by Victor Gonzalez Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Fight Scenes Category:Episodes with Goofs